Hiro's Birthday
by VickyT36
Summary: Hiro has his 4th birthday with his new family and friends. A one-shot of heaven helps the man


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with a big hero 6 fanfic, this will be part of a series of one-shots around geminisonic's story heaven helps the man enjoy!  
**

 **Hiro's Birthday  
**

At SFIT Tadashi Hamada had just finished doing some paperwork in his class one Monday afternoon, and he went to see his friends in the lab, he had something very important to discuss with them. "Hey, guys." he said, as he entered the lab.

"Hey, Tadashi." said Wasabi, as he worked on his laser plasma. "What's up?" asked GoGo, as she tested her electro-mag suspension bike. "Hi, Tadashi." said Honey Lemon. "What's up, man?" asked Fred.

"We've got important business to take care of guys, Saturday is Hiro's 4th birthday." said Tadashi. "Oh that's right." said Honey. "Awesome, his first birthday with you and us." said Fred. "What do you plan on doing?" asked Wasabi.

"Well Hiro said he wanted to have a party, and since he's doing better socially I think it's a good idea." said Tadashi. "He'll love that." said GoGo. "What kind of party does he want?" asked Wasabi. "He told me wants to have a robot party, but there's still so much to do, I need to get food, entertainment, games.."

"Hey, relax, dude, that's what we're here for." assured Fred. "Yeah, we'll help you." said Honey. "Thanks, guys. We'll discuss plans tomorrow, I need to go pick up Hiro from daycare. They all said goodbye, and Tadashi went down to the daycare.

Meanwhile at the daycare, all the kids were drawing pictures. "What beautiful pictures, kids." said Rapunzel. Hiro had just finished drawing a picture of San Fransoyko, when Tadashi came in. "Hey, Rapunzel." he said.

"Oh, hello, Tadashi, Hiro, your dad's here." said Rapunzel. "Daddy." said Hiro, he got out of his seat, went over to Tadashi, and hugged him. "Hey, did you have a good time?" asked Tadashi. "Uh huh." said Hiro.

"That's good, go get your backpack, so we can get home." said Tadashi. "Okay, Daddy." said Hiro, and he went over to his cubby. "How'd he do today?" Tadashi asked Rapunzel. "He did really good, he played with the other kids, participating in games. He's come a long way from when he first came." said Rapunzel.

"That's good." said Tadashi. Once Hiro had his stuff, he left with Tadashi. "So Hiro do you know who you want to invite to your party?" asked Tadashi, as the two were in the car. "I want to invite all the kids in my class, and your friends too, and Aunt Cass." said Hiro.

"That sounds good, I'll also be inviting some other adults if that's okay." said Tadashi. "That's okay, the more the merrier." said Hiro. So that evening the two made invitations for the party. "Whew, is that all of them?" asked Tadashi.

"Yep." said Hiro, that's good, now I can make us some dinner." said Tadashi. While Tadashi worked in the kitchen, Hiro went to his room to play, he couldn't wait to have his party. He didn't remember his birthday before the orphanage, and at the orphanage there wasn't a party, just a party hat, and a piece of cake at for dessert.

But this year would be different. "Hiro, dinner." called Tadashi. After a dinner of spaghetti and meatball, Tadashi gave Hiro a bath, and put him to bed. He'd make sure Hiro would have a great birthday and party.

* * *

The next morning, Tadashi gave his Aunt Cass a call. "Hello, Lucky Cat Cafe?" asked Cass over the phone. "Hey, Aunt Cass." said Tadashi. "Oh hi Tadashi how is everything with Hiro?" asked Cass. "Good, I was calling because we're having a party for his birthday on Saturday, and I was wondering if you could make the food for the party." said Tadashi.

"I'd love to, what kind of food do you need?" asked Cass, getting a notepad. "A cake, pizza, cookies, ice cream, and some punch." said Tadashi. "Got it, what kind of cake does he want?" asked Cass. "I don't know." he said.

"Well, I'll make some different ones, and you can bring him by to sample them." Cass offered. "That'll be great, thanks Aunt Cass." said Tadashi, and he hung up. "Morning, Daddy." said Hiro, as he walked into the kitchen in his blue pajamas.

"Morning, buddy, sleep well?" asked Tadashi. "Yeah." Hiro answered as he sat down. "What do you want for breakfast?" asked Tadashi. "Trix." said Hiro happily. "I think we can do that." said Tadashi, as he went to the cabinets.

He pulled out a bowl, glass, and got a spoon out of the drawer, and put them in front of Hiro. Then he got out a box of Trix cereal, milk, and orange juice. He poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, and orange juice into the glass.

"Eat up, then we can get to work and daycare." said Tadashi, as he got his own breakfast of coffee and bagels. After they finished, Hiro got dressed, and got his backpack. "Ready to go?" asked Tadashi. "Ready." replied Hiro. And the two rode off to SFIT.

When they got there, Tadashi walked Hiro to daycare. "Good morning, Miss Rapunzel." said Hiro as he walked in. "Good morning to you to, Hiro, hello Tadashi." greeted Rapunzel. "Hey, Rapunzel, bye Hiro, I'll see you at the end of the day." said Tadashi.

"Bye, Daddy." said Hiro, going to his cubby. As Tadashi watched Hiro go play with the other kids, he took Rapunzel aside. "Hey Rapunzel, Hiro's having a birthday party on Saturday, I was wondering if you'd like to come and hang out with the other adults." said Tadashi.

"That sounds nice, I'll be there." said Rapunzel. "Great." said Tadashi, and he left. Then Hiro tugged on Rapunzel's dress. "Miss Rapunzel, I have something to tell the class." he said.

"Okay, Hiro. Everyone, listen up, Hiro has something to tell us." she said. Everyone settled down, and Hiro spoke. "Saturday is my 4th birthday, and I'm gonna have a party, and all of you are invited." said Hiro, and he passed out the invitations to everyone.

"Wow that's cool." said Ella. "Yeah, I'll go." said Gustav. "Me too." said Claire. Soon all the kids were saying that they would go to the party (after they got their parents permission).

* * *

During the lunch hour, Tadashi and his friends met up in the teacher's lounge. "So what kind of activities do you have planned for the party?" asked GoGo. "There's going to be a bounce house, pin the tail on the donkey, a dart toss, and musical chairs." said Tadashi, reading off the list he made.

"Those are great games, the kids will love them." said Honey. "Yeah, my Aunt Cass is handling the food, but we still need decorations, party favors, goody bags, the stuff for the games, and I need to finish giving out these invitations." said Tadashi.

"You take care of the invitations we'll handle the other stuff." said Fred. "Thanks, guys. Wasabi you can take care of getting the plates, cups, napkins, and utensils. GoGo you get can the stuff for the games, Fred you can get the party favors, goody bags, and bounce house, and Honey you can get the decorations, and remember the theme are robots." said Tadashi.

"Got it." the others said. Tadashi still had sometime before his next class started, so he asked his friends to keep an eye on Hiro while he delivered the last of the invitations. He drove to the orphanage, and went in to see Elsa and Anna.

He went inside, and saw the sisters and a man standing in behind the desk. "Hello." he said. "Oh hello, Tadashi." said Elsa. "Hi, oh Sven this is Tadashi the man who adopted Hiro, Tadashi this is my husband, Sven." introduced Anna.

"Hello." said Sven offering his hand. "Nice to meet you." said Tadashi, shaking it. "What can we do for you?" asked Elsa. "Well, Hiro's birthday is Saturday, and we're having a party for him." explained Hiro.

"Oh that sounds great, he'll love that now." said Anna. "Yeah, and I wanted to know if you and your sister wanted to come, you know to see how he's doing." said Tadashi. "We'd love to." said Elsa and Anna together.

"Great, here are your invitations, and I'll see you there." said Tadashi, handing the sisters their invitations, then he left. The next stop was at child services to see Jack. "Hey, Tadashi, what can I do for you?" asked Jack.

"Hey, Jack, I was wondering if you'd be interested in attending Hiro's 4th birthday party on Saturday." said Tadashi. "Sounds fun, it'd be nice to see how Hiro's doing." said Jack. "Great, see you then." said Tadashi, starting to leave.

"Hey Tadashi, I was just wondering...will Elsa be there?" asked Jack. "Yes, why?" asked Tadashi. "No reason." Jack answered. Then Tadashi headed back to SFIT, all the invitations had been sent out.

* * *

As the week went on, everyone was getting ready for Hiro's party. Wednesday afternoon, Tadashi and Hiro went to the Lucky Cat Cafe for the cake sampling. "Hey, Aunt Cass." said Tadashi, as the two walked in.

"Hello, Tadashi, hi Hiro." said Cass. "Hi Aunt Cass." said Hiro. "Ready to try some cake?" asked Cass, getting down to Hiro's level. "Yeah." said Hiro, excitedly. The three went back into the kitchen, and saw that Cass had made several small pieces of cake, and laid them out on the table.

"Try each one, and tell me which one you like the best." said Cass. Hiro took a fork, and sampled each cake. He tried white, chocolate, red velvet, angel food cake, sponge cake, coffee cake, and upside down cake.

"Which one do you like the best, buddy?" asked Tadashi. "Chocolate." said Hiro. "Then you'll have a chocolate cake for your party." said Cass. "Thanks, Aunt Cass, see you at the party." said Tadashi, as he left with Hiro.

"Bye." said Hiro. "Bye you two." said Cass, goodbye. The rest of the week went on, and finally Saturday came. Hiro woke up excited, and hurried to the kitchen. "It's my birthday!" he yelled. "Happy birthday, Hiro." said Tadashi, giving him a hug.

"When do we get to have my party?" asked Hiro. "(Chuckles), your party's not until this afternoon. Why don't you have some pancakes for now." suggested Tadashi. "Okay, Daddy." said Hiro, taking a seat at the table.

Tadashi set a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup and a glass of orange juice in front of Hiro, and he ate happily. After breakfast the doorbell rang, Tadashi opened it, and saw his friends holding all the stuff for the party.

"Hey, guys come on in." said Tadashi, inviting them in. "Happy Birthday, Hiro!" they all said when they saw Hiro. "Thank you." said Hiro. "We're going to make sure you have the best party ever, little dude." said Fred.

"Yeah, we have all the stuff." said Wasabi. They all went out to the backyard, and set up. They blew up the bounce house and balloons, hung streamers, set up the games, and the tables, and set their gifts on one of them.

Hiro went out to the yard, and couldn't believe his eyes. There were red and black balloons, some solid color and some with robots on them, black and red streamers, a red bounce house with robots on it, pin the tail on the donkey, chairs for musical chairs, and a balloon and dart game.

After everything was set up, Cass arrived with the food. They set it all out on the table, and the other guests began to arrive, and the party went great. There was music playing and all the kids were running around playing.

Hiro, Sophie, and Gustav, were bouncing in the bounce house. Claire, Caleb, Chloe, and Claude were playing musical chairs. Jamie, Pippa, Monty, and Leah were throwing darts at the balloons. And Cupcake and Ella were playing pin the tail on the donkey.

Tadashi had Baymax on stand by just in case one of the kids got hurt, and some of the adults were watching the kids. Cass was watching the bounce house, Honey was supervising musical chairs, Wasabi watched the kids throwing darts, and Fred manned the pin on the donkey game.

While they watched the kids, the other adults were talking and drinking punch. "I'm surprised on how much Hiro's improved." said Anna. "Yeah, he really has." said Rapunzel. She and Elsa remembered when Hiro just sat in a corner and watched the others play, but now he was actually playing with others.

While he talked with the others he noticed that Jack was slowly walking up to Elsa. "What's with Jack?" asked Tadashi. "(Chuckles), Jack's got a thing for my sister." said Anna. "Really?" asked Tadashi. "Yep." said Anna.

After the games the kids had their pizza, cookies, and punch. When they were done it was time to sing Happy Birthday. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hiro happy birthday to you." everyone sang, and Hiro blew out the candles, and everyone cheered.

Tadashi cut the cake, and gave everyone a piece. The kids happily ate their cake and ice cream. "Everyone, be sure to thank Ms. Hamada for the food." said Rapunzel. "Thank you, Miss Hamada." said the kids.

"Your welcome." said Cass. After cake and ice cream, Hiro opened his presents. From Rapunzel he got a new backpack, Anna and Elsa gave him a snow globe, Wasabi gave him a pair of safety goggles, Honey got him a lab coat and toy chemistry set, Fred gave him some comic books, Cass got her great nephew a soccer ball, GoGo got him a pair of roller skates.

From his daycare friends he got toy robots and cars, and from Tadashi he got a new t-shirt. After some more playing, the kids got picked up by their parents, and all the adults went home.

* * *

That night, Tadashi tucked Hiro into bed. "Did you have a great day?" asked Tadashi. "I did, Daddy." said Hiro tiredly. "I'm glad you did." said Tadashi, and he gave him a kiss on the forehead, and said "Happy birthday, Hiro."

Then he closed the door, and let his son sleep after all the fun he had on his first birthday with his new family and friends.

 **The End plz review and comment**


End file.
